Avengers: To the End of the Line
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: When S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded, the Avengers went with it. Two years later, however, when a whole new crisis emerges, nearly killing one of their own, Cap is forced to bring the team back together to face it. But when an new, but all-familiar face shows up, all hell really starts to break loose- especially when it turns out that he's the key to saving the world. Please R&R!


**Avengers: To the End of the Line.**

**Summary: **"When S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded, the Avengers were collateral damage. Now, just over two years later, they have all (mostly) moved on with their lives- and, in some cases, on to _"bigger and better"_ things; and for the first time in what feels like forever, the whole world is quiet- but that doesn't exactly mean peaceful. So, when a whole new threat emerges and literally takes the entire world hostage in one great, devastating swoop, it forces the team back together again- along with a few friends, both new and old- and one in particular who refuses to truly belong to either side, but still slowly forges a new, heroic path for himself, all while harboring a few horrific secrets (and not to mention memories) that just might change everything... even the world."

**Warning: **"This will be a relatively tame fanfic,** with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and a few other adult situations. **So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies (including the new Captain America movie, obviously), but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I don't of Marvel's characters. Don't make me say it again."**

**Author's Note: "The language (other than English) that Bucky is speaking/thinking/hearing etc., is Russian, and will from here on out be translated at the end of the Chapter. Thanks to Google Translator, of course."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter One: The Mannequin.**

"**Peremestit."**

_Even to him his voice sounded coarse and rude, and he silently berated himself for it as the fat woman he'd spoken to quickly heaved herself to her feet; and while he doesn't blame her for that insulted, though still reasonably fearful, look she gave him, he still moved past her in silence, out onto the cement sidewalk as the metallic doors of the bus quickly slid shut behind him as the bus drove off again._

_It took a moment for the Asset to shrug off his own rudeness._

_The Smithsonian Institution was located at 1000 Jefferson Drive in Washington, DC. He knew the address by memory now, and there was no real wonder why, either- he'd been visiting the gargantuan building almost every day for the past two years, and for something pretty damn specific to boot._

_His hood up and draped down over his dark eyes, he moved, completely unnoticed, through the throngs of excited children, tourists, and cops dozing off in corners, careful to keep anyone from bumping into him- or, worse, into his dead-giveaway of a bionic arm, which was currently covered with the sleeve of a worn, black sweatshirt he'd found in a shop months ago while getting civvies (civilian clothing) to help him blend into crowds easier._

_The Asset finally reaches mannequin outside the WWII exhibit after weaving expertly through a small crowd of screaming children as they rushed the actual theater, followed quickly by harried parents. He allows them to pass by him, folding his arms and watching them go by, before turning his gaze back to the life-size model._

Captain America,_ the plaque reads, in English, _The First Avenger.

_Steve Rogers._

_The name of his would-be target still brings a heavy, aching feeling deep to his chest, though the Asset, as always, is careful not to let it show as he stands before the mannequin, ignoring the crowds slowly come and go beside and behind him as he stares at the figure, dressed in the all-too familiar red, white, and blue uniform._

" Vy, maneken," _He murmured, softly, and unknowingly in Russian,_ "Podkhodyat dlya cheloveka vy pokhozhi!"

_And it's so true, that the Asset actually manages a small, near invisible smile before turning sharply on his heels and making his way back through the crowd, disappearing completely again within moments._

**N._.s._.S**

**So, I hope you guys liked this little Preface! XD**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Oh, and here.**

"**Peremestit" = **_"Move."_

**"Vy maneken, ne podkhodyat dlya cheloveka vy pokhozhi."** _"You, mannequin, are no match for the man you resemble!"_


End file.
